Convenient Games
by moskafleur
Summary: Luffy got the role of King of pirates in the play of his high school and decides to throw a party at home with all his best friends. What happens when they decide to... play?
1. Chapter 1

_I wanna thank my betas "Yoshiblack16" and "Cannibal-hymm" for helping me with the translation._

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

~Ding Dong~

"Cooomiiiiiiiing!" Luffy yelled as he ran through the hall.

"You're going to fall and I'll laugh. Just saying" Ace told him from his room.

"We'll see who falls before, sleepyhead!" Luffy got to the door and opened it with a smile on his face.

"Nami, Robin!" Luffy threw himself on top of them and hugged them.

"Luffy, let me go! You're going to mess up my hair, can't you see I've curled it?!" Nami complained freeing herself from his arms.

"Nami-san, come on don't be a flirt, it's a normal party, right Luffy-san?"

"Of course! You didn't have to dress up, it's too much work!"

Nami sighed, she should have known.

"I hear noises, is your brother home?" The dark haired woman asked looking down the hall.

"He is, but he's leaving in a while, he's going to meet with someone" Luffy closed the door and made a gesture for them to follow him to the living room. Balloons, drinks and food in abundance filled the place; a radio could be seen, as well as the furniture.

"He's going out? The same day as your party? By the way, congratulations Luffy, I'm glad you got the part" Said Robin with a smile as she sat on the couch.

"Thanks! Yes, but I don't really care, as long as you guys are here!"

"That's right, congratulation, even though I already told you on class, also, who's he going out with? If we may know" said Nami with curiosity as she served herself a snack. It was a piece of bread with a dash of cheese on top, you could tell it was made by Luffy, it was so improvised, spontaneous, simple like him. _None of this have any meat on them… he must have a tray filled with it just for him, so selfish!_ the redhead laughed.

"No idea, ask him" Luffy was jumping around the room. He was waiting for all the guests to arrive.

At that moment there was a knock at the door..

"I'll get it…" said Ace as he walked down the hall. He opened the door and without looking at who it was he proceeded to check himself on the mirror. He was getting ready to leave.

It was Usopp, Franky and Brook.

"Guys! This is great, we're almost complete!" Luffy raised his voice with emotion.

"Usopp, you didn't say Robin was going to be here! Hell, I'd have used more hair gel or something" the blue haired man grumbled, earning a laugh from Usopp.

"Brook, could you take off that damn skeleton mask for once? It's too creepy"

"Nami-san, dear, I'll do it as soon as you let me see your panties" he said as he bowed down.

"NEVER" the redhead answered with a demoniac glare that scared Brook and made him hide behind Robin.

Everybody started to take their seats, Nami on the armchair, Usopp on a sitting puff, Franky beside Robin on the couch, and Brook as far away from Nami as he could, on top of a cushion on the floor. He actually wanted to sit next to Robin, but Franky threw him a warning glare and so he decided on the spot he was on now.

"Who's missing? Sanji, right?" asked Usopp making a gesture to Nami for her to pass him a soda.

"And Zoro" Franky answered as he started drinking his.

"Well, we better not wait for him." Nami said and everyone laughed. "I think he was coming with Sanji since they live close by…" Before she could finish the sentence, Ace entered the room.

" Oh, Ace! You look handsome! I hadn't realized… You're looking hot!" She said in an appreciative tone. "By the way," There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ace was still fixing his hair; he was trying to go for an effortless look. Luffy's older brother made a gesture to let Nami know he was paying attention to her. "Who are you going out with?" Nami and Robin's gazes could intimidate anyone.

"Ah, with Marco and Smoker. We're going to a bar. They say it's a cool place, we'll see if it's true. It's called Birds, or something like that."

"Don't Marco and Smoker hate each other?" Robin asked. Nami's face was on the verge of breaking into a hysterical laugh.

 _I don't know if Ace knows what he's getting into._ She thought.

"Yeah…" he made a pause as if he doubted himself "but they both wanted to take me there today, so I told them all three of us could go together, and well, they didn't really complained…" There, he made a pause. "I don't know why they hate each other so much, to be honest"

"I wonder why would that be?" Nami said sarcastically, looking at Robin with a smirk. "Well, I hope you have fun, you can tell us later what was so special about that place". They held their gazes on the older brother. They knew something the rest didn't, that's for sure.

"Ah, sure" Ace started to feel uncomfortable. Their looks gave him the chills. "Well, I'll be going now…" He went to the door without giving his back smiling nervously. Just as he was going out, someone rang the bell again. He opened the door and saw Sanji and Zoro. "Wow, that's what I call being late" Just as Sanji was opening his mouth to retort, Ace cut him "Well, come in, I'm getting the hell out of here. Those two scare the shit out of me…" He grabbed his cowboy hat and left.

"And he's wearing that hat!" Nami and Robin couldn't stop laughing. Everybody looked at them without understanding what was happening. "Well, listen here you idiots, it's a gay bar and today there's a semaphore party. It's a pretty promiscuous party, as you enter, they stamp you on a visible part of your body: green if you're free, yellow if you're on an open relationship, separated, or you're just very selective, and red if you're taken. But of course, who goes to a party like that and wear red?! Poor Ace… he won't be able to sit for a month"

"It's because Marco looks like a total stud…" Robin said, letting her perverted side out on the light.

"And have you seen Smoker? Poor Ace his gay ass is going to be sore tomorrow" Nami laughed.

The faces of the men on the room were beet red.

"What's "gay" Robin? And why is my brother's ass going to be sore?" the black eyed asked.

 _I'll ignore the second question_. The woman mused.

"Mmm… do you know what being heterosexual means?" she answered.

"No"

"Then I'll tell you when you grow up."

"I'm already a grown up! I'm 17!"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but you need to be even older than that…" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Captain?" Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette as he entered the room.

"He is, he got the role of the "Pirate King" on the play they made on the theatre club from high school" Nami answered with pride.

"So that was the reason behind this party…" Zoro walked into the room "By the way, sorry for being late. But remember, It's better to arrive late than to arrive ugly."

"And somehow, Marimo. You always manage to do both" the blond deadpanned, and everyone laughed.

"Sushi eyebrows! Don't get it started, we just got here!"

"Well, so what's the plan?" Franky tried getting closer to Robin on the couch trying to avoid her to realize what he was trying to do.

"To have fun!" the black haired man shouted.

"Good plan, simple and easy to remember." said Usopp with sarcasm.

"I'm going to serve some decent snacks… it's impossible that Garp doesn't have any real food on the fridge. Aside from that, where is he?" the blond said.

"He had work, he's coming back tomorrow, I guess." Luffy answered. Sanji went down the hall.

Zoro sat on the floor "When you come back bring me some sake!"

"Move your ass and get it yourself!" Sanji's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Mmm, we could play never have I ever" Usopp suddenly suggested.

"How do you play it?" the green haired man asked with curiosity.

"I can't believe that you don't know how it's played Zoro-kun" the dark haired woman laughed "You're so young"

"Hey! I do know how it goes" Franky answered, as he still tried getting closer without any success; Robin started to notice his intentions.

"Me too, Robin-san. I'm older than you, respect your elders!" Brook said feigning offense.

"Well, the game consists in someone saying 'Never have I ever… done whatever', and everyone who has done that at some point in their lives, must drink. It's basically a game made to get everybody drunk, and fast... If you can choose correctly, of course"

"It's sounds interesting, I have a great resistance" Zoro laughed mockingly.

"Let's play then, it'll be fun" Nami said.

Sanji arrived with a tray filled with delicious snacks, with pâté spread over and little slices of pineapple on top. He handed over a bottle of sake to Zoro, and then sat on the armrest of the couch where Nami was sitting next to Zoro.

"Well, you're being nice today, aren't you cook?" Zoro smiled cockily.

"I just bought it because I knew we needed it for the game. I heard you from the kitchen. Don't think I did it for you, green marmot."

"Ok, ok. You're my slave, now silence, dart brow!" he enjoyed fighting him.

"I'm going to…!" Before he could kick Zoro, Nami grabbed his arm and Sanji stopped to smile at her.

"Let's start!" Brook said as he walked across the room. "Wait," He stood in front of a window. "Is that a deer?" The man pointed outside the window. "There, outside, it's a deer!" Luffy ran towards the window and stuck his face on the cold glass.

Usopp also raised and went over to see "it's not a deer, it's a reindeer idiot! But… why the hell is a reindeer doing on your garden Luffy?!" Brook took advantage of the distraction and stole Usopp's place. "Damn you!" He ended up sitting on the chair "I liked that sitting puff!" and so, everybody ignored the fact that there was a reindeer on the garden.

"Me too, it adapts to my curves! My body needs to be treated carefully!" the musician said.

"You're man, what curves are you talking about?!" Zoro shouted.

"Sanji-san is also a man and he has curves!" Brook answered.

Zoro barked a laugh, falling on his back "Eyebrows! Hahahahaha!" Sanji would eventually kick him.

"Brook, I won't ask again, take of that mask." Nami could be frightening.

"Show me your panties."

"Never"

"Well, let's play!" Luffy interrupted and everyone nodded.

"I'll start," said Nami with a smile. "Never have I ever… fucked on a roof."

"Nami, how do you fuck someone?" Luffy's question left everyone pale.

"Luffy, you don't drink." a blushing Usopp answered. Sanji and Robin drank. Franky blushed.

"My turn" Robin said "Never have I ever traveled overseas on an impulse"

"What a question, Robin..." Nami seemed disappointed.

"I was looking for one to make Luffy drink at least something." she laughed. She came closer to Nami's ear and whispered. "If we get Luffy drunk, which I don't think will take too long, he'll fall asleep and we'll make the real questions…" Nami smirked. Robin, Nami, Luffy, Franky and Sanji drank.

"Never have I ever… had a fuck buddy." Franky threw his card to see if he had hope. Robin, Franky and Sanji drank.

"Well! It's my turn! Never have I… ever… ate poop!" Luffy waited for anyone to drink, but they limited themselves to watching him.

"No one, Luffy." everyone answered at the same time.

"Never have I ever eaten meat" Zoro said with a mischievous grin. Everybody looked at Luffy with a hopeful smile. Everybody drank, but Luffy fell asleep with the first sip of alcohol.

"I can't believe it, he's already asleep! Zoro, what've you done?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! The narcoleptic is Ace!" said Zoro. Brook put a pillow under his head and let him sleep.

"Well, now we can start the game. Never have I ever… spied on a woman while she was changing" Nami murmured darting her suspicious look between the men in the room.

Usopp, Brook and Sanji drank.

"Usopp?! I wasn't expecting that!" said Nami scandalized.

"Don't worry, I just watched Kaya!"

"That's not excuse" She breathed deeply. "Whatever, let's keep going…"

"Never have I ever… drank until I passed out." Said the green haired young man. Everybody looked at him and thought. _That's a lie, he better drink too._ Sanji, Franky and Zoro – this last one obliged by his friends - drank.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone of my same gender." The cook needed to know if he could imagine the redhead having sex with other women, just thinking about it… he started to drool. No one drank.

 _Lame liars._ He thought.

"Never have I ever transferred booze to someone else's mouth with a kiss." Nami looked at Robin with a smirk, she laughed and grabbed the bottle. Before everyone's gazes, she took a sip, got closer to Franky and kissed him, transferring the alcohol to his mouth. Franky was beet red, but reacted on time and drank before it started falling down his chin.

"Guess I must drink, then" said Franky with laugh, still blushing.

"Never have I ever had a wet dream with someone in this room"

"Robin, Robin, Robin… what's going through your mind?" said Usopp. Robin, Franky, Sanji and Brook drank.

Some drinks later, the alcohol started to have its effect on everyone, and on the room laughs and music reigned.

"Hey, guys! Let's play spin the bottle!" said Franky out of the blue.

"Ok, Sanji, take away the bottle from Zoro and hand it over to me" Usopp said. Sanji got close to Zoro, who hugged the bottle as if it were a treasure.

"Marimo… behave and give me the bottle, come on be a good boy…" he told Zoro as if he were talking to a child.

"No. It's mine. Go find your own bottle, curly."

"Give it to me, you damn kiwi!" Sanji threw himself on Zoro and started to yank the bottle.

"You're so childish…" Robin mumbled. And Franky nodded like a good child trying to be liked by his teacher.

Once Sanji had the bottle in his power, he handed it over to Usopp. "Well, rules: we make it spin, to whoever it points must choose between kiss or dare. If they choose kiss, the bottle must spin again to see who they must kiss; first is a peck, if the same person is chosen twice, French kiss, three times and we lock you both on a room for 20 minutes. Understand that if you got the same person three times, it must be destiny" he laughed "if you choose dare, it can be anything, except kissing, of course. Is everyone ok with the rules?

"I don't want to play."

"Zoro-san, don't be a spoilsport." Brook replied from the sitting puff.

"I won't play, I don't want to kiss anybody on this room, and I'm terrified to think what kind of dare you all will come up with. Nothing good can come out of this."

"Zoro…" Nami's face turned dark and terrifying.

"What?"

"You will play."

"I said no."

"Oh, yes you will, because it seems you left one of your katanas in my room the other day, do you remember? When we were making our history homework. If you don't play, not only will I never return it to you, I'll also pawn it."

"You can't do that!"

"Try me, bitch" Nami was frightening, everyone agreed "I wonder how much would I get for it…"

"Damn you, witch! All right…" Zoro spat. He hated her so much at that moment.

"Oi, Marimo, don't say that to Nami or I'll pluck that golf course you have for head!"

"You want to fight?!" Zoro stood up, and they both glared at each other. Their gazes collided with the intensity of a thunder. Robin made the calm down with her tranquil voice.

"Well, I'll start" Usopp made the bottle spin. "Nami! Kiss or dare?"

"Damn… this is no fun… anyway, dare. You're neither Sanji nor Brook so I'm not scared."

"Make her show her panties!" Brook yelled as he squirmed on his puff.

"Shut up! Usopp is who decides, not you!" Nami precisely feared that kind of petitions.

Usopp smirked. "What Brook just said"

"Son of a… I pass, I'll give a piece of clothing" She took of her jacket.

"Nami, they'll keep on requesting the same… so, if you keep it going like this, you'll end up naked, which is the same in the end." Robin was right.

"Fuck, when did I agree on playing this?"

"Now have a taste of your own medicine, harpy!" Zoro laughed.

"By the end of this I'll kill you, you'll see" Sanji said as he smoked.

Nami threw the bottle to spin. "Well, well, well, isn't it your turn, Roronoa Zoro…!" She laughed in a diabolical way and everybody shook in fear. "Choose, kiss or dare."

"There's no fucking way I'll choose kiss! I won't kiss Robin, she's with Franky."

"Technically, no. They've just kissed once before, I can still dream." Brook interrupted.

"I won't kiss Nami, I'd kill her if you get her close to me and I won't kiss a man."

"You're so obtuse." Usopp said.

"You're too close minded." Sanji commented.

"Oh, yeah? You kiss a man! Kiss one in this room!" Zoro was testing him to see if he was a hypocrite or not.

"I will... when it's my turn!" Sanji yelled without much trust in his own words.

"That we'll see, tornado face"

"Well, it's enough. Zoro, you slip away from this…" Nami said "Dare? Mmmm, very well, you'll… caress Sanji's chest"

"Fuck that! What kind of dare is that!?"

"Nami, sweetheart, if you'd like I'll caress your turgid and voluptuous chest, but don't make that marimo touch me, come on!" Sanji whined.

"Zoro, do it, or hand over some of your clothes"

"Clothes!" he took off his shirt and left it on the floor between Sanji and himself. He wanted it close so he could put it on again as soon as he could.

"Boring" Nami mumbled.

Zoro made the bottle spin "Usopp, choose."

"Mmm, dare."

"Call Kaya and confess." He said sharply.

"Come on, don't be like that! If I confess… I'll do it face to face, not like this… clothes." he took off his shirt and threw it to a corner of the room. "Do something or we'll all end up naked, orgies don't have any appeal to me". He laughed, but not too loud. He didn't want to wake Luffy up, who was still lying down on the floor like a log.

Usopp threw the bottle. "Brook, Brook, Brook… choose, dare or kiss"

"What an absurd question! Kiss, of course!"

"Finally someone chooses it!" the long-nose laughed, and made the bottle spin to see who was the lucky one. "Nami!" He barked a laugh. "Come on, kiss, kiss!"

"Tsk…" the redhead wasn't having any fun at the moment.

"Come on… it's just a peck, plus, Brook isn't bad at all, right Brook?"

"Of course, I'm a sex-symbol, and everybody knows it"

"Well, at least you'll have to take off that mask"

"For a kiss, Nami-san? Of course, dear." He got up from the puff and got close to where she was. He bent down to be of her height and got close to her face as he pulled up his mask, enough for him to kiss her. But as he was close to do it, Nami turned the situation.

"Clothes!" she took off her heels and dropped them on the floor next to the couch.

"Nami-san, I'm offended!" Brook really wanted that kiss.

"Well don't, I don't want you to have any material for you to jerk off later" the redheaded answered with a serious tone.

"I'll imagine it anyways, Yohohohoho!" Brook turned around going towards his seat, but he saw that Usopp already stole it from him. "Traitor! You'll pay for your audacity! Give my puff back!" They started to struggle. Brook tried to take him off the seat, but Usopp put his whole strength on his ass to press down.

And then, Usopp's cell phone rang, he took it and went to the hall to answer it.

"Yes! I recovered my precious puff! Yohohohoho!" Brook fell into madness, all that for a puff. Everybody looked at him with serious gazes and asking for patience to whatever is out there.

Usopp came back to the living room. "Sorry guys, I have to go get Kaya. She went to a party and got drunk, it's not far from here. I've to get sure she gets home well". He went to pick up his shirt.

"Don't take the bike, you're just as drunk, take the bus!" she made a pause "Oh, and Usopp? If I hear you took advantage of her, I'll blackmail Zoro with his katana and make him cut off your balls. Then I'll make Sanji cook them, search for the reindeer on the garden and make it eat them" said Nami.

"First, I'd never do that…" he said goodbye to Brook with a glare for having stole his puff, and touch Luffy on the head, who had turned into a sleeping sack of potatoes. "… even if I had spied on her while she changed that time I took her shopping." he said goodbye to Franky by bumping his fist and from Robin with two kisses, one in each cheek, "Second, congratulations on making Sanji and Zoro work as a team." He nodded them goodbye, and they didn't know what to respond to what he just said. "And third, I don't think reindeers eat meat" he gave a kiss to Nami on the cheek, who was still mad at him for accepting Brook's suggestion of making her show her underwear, and he went off the house before the redhead stood up to hit him.

"Well, there're just six of us left… Luffy doesn't count" an amused Robin mentioned.

"Then let's stop playing, right?" Zoro answered trying to run from this horrid game.

"Roronoa Zoro… you won't come out clean from this one, I warn you… you're going to play and have the worst time of your life" Nami had gone insane, she felt powerful over the green-haired man. Zoro was terrified, so much that he got a little closer to Sanji without realizing. Robin, Franky and Brook were having the time of their lives with what they were seeing. And Sanji enjoyed watching Zoro in that state, so vulnerable beside the hot red-haired that acted so dominant.

Brook spun the bottle. "Robin-san, choose, kiss or dare."

"Kiss" She answered. Franky got nervous on his spot. He didn't want her to kiss any other of the guys. Kissing Nami didn't worry him much…

"Well, well, Robin-san… how bold… I like that! Yohohohoho" he made the bottle spin again and it pointed towards Nami. "Nami-san… I feel sorry for having to tell you… that you'll be in my fantasies tonight even though you didn't kiss me, Yohohohoho"

"Tsk, damn you… whatever, if it's Robin I've got no problem, I've my sexuality clear." she laughed, and gave Robin a peck. Sanji started to have a massive nose bleed, and fell to his high on Zoro's lap.

"Oi, ero-cook, get off me, don't stain me with your perverted blood!" He tried to lift him up, but all the blood from his body seemed to had distributed between his head and his crotch; trying to get him up, the blond put on resistance unconsciously.

Robin made the bottle spin. "Sanji-san" Sanji got up as if nothing had happened, and tried staying that way with his hand, on top of Zoro's shirt, supporting him, as he was still dizzy. "Choose, kiss or dare"

Sanji had no doubt. "Kiss!" _I've a chance of kissing Nami-swan!_ Robin spun the bottle.

"With…" the bottle stopped spinning. "Zoro" Everybody started to choke on their hysterical laughs, trying to avoid waking up the blackhead.

Zoro and him went pale, and looked at each other. Sanji took a deep breath and got closer to him. The blonde realized his heart beating too fast. _What…?_

"Clothes!" Zoro yelled as he got as far from Sanji as he could. Nami and Robin seemed disappointed. _Fucking fujoshis_. He thought.

"Then you say I'm not capable of kissing a man on this room!" he had a drag of his almost finished cigarette. "I was going to show you I'm no hypocrite, but it's better this way."

 _I'm disappointed? This can't be…_ Sanji was surprised by this realization but didn't show it. "Plus, you're the one who has to take his clothes off" he smiled arrogantly.

Zoro took off his shoes and threw them on the back of the couch. "Well, there it is. I just saved us a life filled with nightmares. You should thank me" he smiled.

The cook hid his face behind his fringe as he lighted up another cigarette. "Nah…" he mumbled. He did it unconsciously, so low that no one heard him.

 _Did I say that out loud?_

Or almost no one.

 _What did… he…? Whatever_. Zoro thought.

"Spin it, ero-cook." Zoro answered, changing the subject.

Sanji spun the bottle, getting back to normal. "Franky, choose."

"Kiss." He answered, giving a wink to Robin.

Sanji threw the bottle again. "Nami!" he whined. "Franky, take off your clothes right now!"

"Don't even doubt it!" Franky took of his hawaiian shirt and left it on the armrest. Sanji took a deep breath, looking relieved.

Franky spun. "Brook… kiss, right?"

"You do know me! If you were a woman I'd have already flirted with you."

He spun the bottle again. "Thanks… I guess" he got the chills "Zoro." Everybody laughed again.

"This game hates me... Bottle, I thought we were friends!" the green-haired answered. Sanji couldn't stop laughing.

"Zoro-san… I won't take off any clothes, this is a personal challenge. I'm not glad I have to kiss another man, but I do like leaving you without a chance of rejecting another kiss." Brook stood up from his puff and walked towards Zoro slowly. "It will be fun for everyone. Plus, you're the only one who has rejected everything until now…"

 _Damn fudanshi!_ Zoro cursed inwardly.

"Clothes!" Zoro yelled desperately. He took off his pants while Brook went back to his seat, more than satisfied.

"You'll end up naked, Roronoa Zoro" Nami said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "And all of this because you forgot your things on others houses… you always _lose_ everything, and then you get _lost_ " everybody laughed " … I wouldn't be surprised if you _lost_ an eye or something"

"Usurious harpy…" mumbled the man in question.

"That's it! I'll fucking kill you!" Sanji, who still on top of Zoro's shirt, used that hand to support his weight as he swung his legs on a typical break-dance movement, hitting Zoro square on the face, making him fall on his back.

"Sanji-san, hat a great rhythm! You could be a dancer, Yohohoho!"

Zoro stayed still on the floor, the hit had left him stunned for a moment. He turned his face toward his aggressor. Sanji recovered his initial position with a surprising speed and finesse.

 _He's still on top of my shirt, he's going to stain it!_ Zoro fretted.

He passed his right hand over his face looking for a bump, blood or anything of the like, but he came out with nothing. He sat up in silence as the rest talked. About what, he didn't know because he wasn't paying attention. Sanji moved his fingers, caressing the greenhead wrinkled shirt. Zoro frowned.

"Oi, don't wrinkle it more of what it already is" the green-haired said. Sanji turned towards him and looked him in the eye puzzled and he stopped doing it. _Had he done it unconsciously?_ Zoro thought. "Emm… it doesn't matter" _Weird._

"Well, let's keep going" Brook spun the bottle. "Sanji-san again, what will you choose now?"

"Dare, for the sake of variety" he smiled.

"Very well, what shall I oblige you to do?" the masked man mused.

"Make him caress Zoro's chest!" said Nami with an evil gaze.

"Nami-swan! Don't be cruel, I'm not like him!" the blonde tried to convince the redhead with plaintive looks at the floor, while she observed with superiority from her sit, as if it was a throne.

Nami scratched him under his chin, beckoning him closer on a sensual way. "Sanji-kun… is the only way we can annoy him, you understand, right?" She stopped scratching, getting closer to his face, separated by only some centimeters.

"Yeeeeeeeees! Nami—swaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" Sanji fell on his back propelled by the blood that came from his nose.

"Sanji! Be careful! You'll stain my clothes, blood is hard to clean!" Nami yelled angrily.

The blonde made a gesture to make her know he understood and looked towards Zoro. "I could take off my shirt, but…" _You could perfectly do it, yes, but?_ "If Nami-swan asks I can't say no" _That's right, repeat that to yourself._

"Cook… don't touch me!"

"Oi, Marimo, it's just a touch…" _Shit, my heart is beating fast again. What the fuck is going on with me?!_ "Don't talk as if I was going to rape you." Sanji laughed nervously, which went unnoticed by everyone, except the archeologist. The blonde looked at him with a serious expression and, still on top of the green-head's shirt, stretched his arm in order to touch him.

Zoro made an unpleasant gesture. He couldn't take off anymore clothes. He only had his underwear left, and there was no way he was doing that. He started to sweat. And so, finally, he let Sanji do what he had to.

The blonde put his hand over his chest, just below his neck, and started to bring it down in a caress without taking his gaze away from him.

 _Fuck! What… why do I feel this way?! This is absurd!_ He gulped.

Sanji was making the caress last too long, he was already passing by his abdomen. Zoro blushed lightly and squirmed, an action that Sanji noticed but said nothing about.

He fought with all he had to keep his blush at bay, so none of his nakama could see it, but someone seemed to see it, even through a mask.

"Zoro-san, you're blushing" Brook commented.

Zoro swatted Sanji's hand. "Stop saying such stupid things!" he made it seem as if the blush was for yelling at Brook with such an angered tone.

Sanji sat straight again, without lifting his hand off the shirt.

 _What did… just… happened…?_

* * *

 _Constructive criticism and nice reviews are most welcomed!_


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna thank my betas "Cannibal-hymn" and "Yoshiblack16" for helping me with the translation.

* * *

"So…" Sanji tried coming back to reality after spacing out for a few seconds. "I'll spin" and so he did. "Robin-chwaaaaannnn!"

"Dare" she replied with a grin.

"Robin-chwan…" Sanji lighted a new cigarette "… I never thought the day in which I could do whatever I wanted to you would come" he leered.

"Eh, don't cross the line" Franky warned him.

"I know, I know…" The blond put on a thoughtful face and looked towards Brook. "My friend, I accept suggestions"

"Sanji-san is a beautiful person. I don't like to repeat myself but… Ask her to show her panties!" Brook was bouncing on his puff.

Franky was upset but Robin grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, Franky." She smiled warmly and he melted down.

The dark haired woman took off the jacket she was wearing. "Clothes"

"We should have expected that…" both perverts said at the same time.

Robin spun the bottle "Nami"

"Dare"

Before Robin could say anything, Brook bounce on the puff "PANTIES!"

"He doesn't even bother to say the whole phrase anymore." Zoro snorted.

"No," The archaeologist interjected, "you have to… carry Luffy bride style to his bed."

"What kind of shitty dare is that?!" Zoro answered.

"Well, it's not a dare but a test. If he wakes up, she must give a piece of clothing. If she makes it, then she won't have to. I want Luffy to be in his room so we don't wake him up with our laughs.

"Yes… but… it's just lame. It's a gift, basically. It's not fair" the green-haired man answered.

"We're girls, we help each other out." She made a pause. "Also, fuck off"

Zoro grumbled grumpily. "Girls help each other out, we guys fuck each other off… Well, they do so in my case because I'm the only one half naked in this room" He glared at Brook.

"Zoro-san it's not personal… it's just fun!" Brook replied in his sing-song voice.

"That reason is even worse!" Zoro made it look as if he was standing up to hit him.

Brook covered his head with his arms and bent his legs. "Defense tactic: armadillo! Yohohohoho!"

Sanji and Franky laughed with the scene.

* * *

Nami stood up, accepting the dare, carrying Luffy carefully with her arms and making her way down to his room. He was very light; he was a tad shorter than Nami, and of a thin complexion. Not even a gram of fat. Surprising fact when one considers how much food he eats daily. She put him down easily on his bed, tucked him in and went out of the room; closing the door quietly. Then she went back to the living room.

"Mission accomplished" She announced as she sat on the couch.

"Lucky, cheating harpy" Zoro sulked, gaining him a glare from Sanji.

Nami spun the bottle "Sanji-kun, choose"

"Kiiiiiiiiiss, Nami-swaaaaaaannnn!" he sang as he blew kisses towards the redhead.

With a serious and impassive face, she spun the bottle again. "Whaaaat?! Shit!" it was pointing towards her again.

Sanji couldn't stop squirming on his seat, having a nosebleed and blushing. He sang and mumbled stuff in some dead language.

 _Pervert cook…_ Zoro thought.

"I guess I don't have any choice… I won't take my shirt nor my skirt off…" Nami took a deep breath and got close to him "Sanji-kun, a millisecond peck, you got that? If you try anything, I swear you'll wish you were never born!"

"It's impossible for me to wish such a thing under any circumstances…!" Sanji tried to sit straight up, dizzy for all the blood lost. His dream was about to become true. _I'm going to kiss Nami-swan! I think today is the happiest day of my life!_

 _Wait, what?! I was sure Nami wouldn't accept, I even thought she preferred being naked to doing this!_ Zoro's expression unconsciously turned into one of concern.

Nami and Sanji got closer; it seemed as if time went slower. The green-haired man noticed how his own the vein on his temple started to throb; he had a knot on his throat. _No… don't kiss her! Fuck… but, why…? I don't want him to kiss her…_ "No!" Zoro yelled without noticing he'd done it. They separated, and all the people on the room stare at him "What?" he didn't realized he had said that out loud.

"Why not?" Franky said with a hint of curiosity.

"Yeah, Marimo, why not?! Don't ruin this for me, fuck!" Sanji was awake from his fairytale dream.

"Because…" Zoro started to realize what was happening. _Shit! What do I say now?!_ He searched Robin's gaze, and for the expression she wore he could deduct she had an idea of what was happening. _Fuck, Robin, help!_ And so it came to him "because it's not fair for Brook!" everybody looked puzzled "Yes… emm… Brook and Nami should have kissed… and Nami chose clothes, and Brook didn't have his kiss! And now Nami hasn't take off any clothes"

"She can choose not to take anything off and kiss whoever she likes, the game doesn't forbid that" said Sanji, sticking out his tongue to Zoro "Plus, I understand why she'd want to kiss me, I mean, look at me!"

"I just see the idiot from always, nothing particularly special" Zoro answered, refusing to look at his face.

"Zoro, I didn't take off any clothes because I just can't take anything else off, believe me" Nami answered with a serious face.

"You could have taken off your wristwatch, it's an accessory, it counts" the brunette commented. _Thank you, Robin_.

"Really?! Clothes!" the redhead said with the happiest expression.

"I hate you all. Just so you all know." said a very serious Sanji. "Specially you" he looked at Zoro "You're the one who fucked it all up"

Zoro smiled at him with joy.

"Fucking marimo! You're even proud of yourself for fucking me over!" He went to kick him, but this time, Zoro stopped him with his forearm.

* * *

It was Sanji's turn to spin the bottle and it ended up pointing at himself. "Uh, me? I guess it's fair anyways, I choose kiss" he turned to look at Nami. "Someday you'll be left with no clothes to take off, and you'll have to kiss me in your underwear, think about it, gorgeous" he commented as he winked at her. Nami had goosebumps and hold Robin's hand asking for help. He spun the bottle once more. "Fuck that, damn marimo, again?"

"Take something off, I can't, ero-cook…" Zoro panicked.

"No" _No?_

"No?!" Everybody answered in surprise at the same time.

"No" he gave a long drag to his cigarette. "I'm going to show you I'm no hypocrite." he took the cigarette off his lips, he rapidly came closer to him avoiding being dodged, and gave a soft kiss to the greenhead. "Done. Let's keep going."

"Nami-san, are you having a nosebleed?" asked an entertained Brook. "You're catching it from Sanji-san."

Nami cleaned herself with a napkin. "I'm fine." Everyone laughed except Zoro, including Sanji, but somehow distracted. Zoro sat there on shock.

 _What…? Oh, fuck… it can't be…_ Zoro was on another planet. Curly brow planet. _I… I like Sanji?!_ Franky took over his turn and threw an empty coca-cola can to his head, to bring him back into reality. "Zoro, did you suddenly fell in love or what? Hahahaha" the blue-haired said.

Zoro blushed and yelled once more to hide it. "What the fuck did you said?! I just went numb… it happens when I drink."

"No, when you drink, you fall asleep, even though it's the same in the end" said the blonde with a grin, hiding his own blush under his fringe.

"Ero-cook… don't fuck with me…" Zoro grabbed the bottle and spun it. "Brook"

"Kiss"

"Pervert" he spun it again. "Sanji!" Zoro started to laugh maniacally.

"Sanji-san… I'll do the same I did with Zoro… because I want to see how far this all may go…"

A chill ran down Sanji's back. "Brook! Don't even bother standing up! Clothes!" He took off his shoes and threw them behind him.

"All of you reject me, I'll have to call my girls to console me… Yohohohohoho"

"Your girls? Who may they be?" Robin asked.

"Shakky-san and Cindry-chan, of course!" Brook answered heartily, sitting back again on the puff.

"Oh, what a surprise!" Robin laughed kindly. Nami grumbled.

Brook threw the bottle. "Franky, pick!"

"Kiss" he tried by any means that Robin would be chosen.

Brook made the bottle spin again. "Sanji-san! Yohohohoho!"

"Sanji, I can't take anything else off. I just got my speedo left."

"Who told you to come barefoot and dressed like that!"

"Fuck, I live on the beach and I barely leave that place, I don't need more! Plus, I came on a taxi!"

"Whatever, I'll take something off." Sanji took his shirt off and threw it next to his shoes.

Franky made the bottle spin. "Zoro, what will you choose?"

"Dare" _It will be better than risking another kiss…_

"What should I make him do, guys? I can't think of anything good enough, suggestions?"

Robin whispered to him, something only he could hear, and then she let out a mild and sensual laugh. Franky was sold in a second, like a piece of furniture.

"As suggested by Miss gorgeous… Zoro, you have to sniff Sanji's neck for 10 seconds. Put your face to his neck and hold on" Franky was cahoots with the malicious archeologist.

The gaze from the green-haired man was terrifying.

"I'm sure this is how killing sprees start on horror movies…"

"If not you can always take off a piece of clothing, Zoro-kun" said Robin with a wicked grin on "Or you Sanji-san"

 _Are you testing me?! Zoro can't take off any more clothes and I've only got one more left… my pants… but if I take them off now… I won't have them on later to avoid kissing Franky or Brook_. The blonde made a face after having these thoughts. _But from Zoro, fuck… this is so weird_. He rubbed his blonde hair and tried not to blush. In his head he was dealing with an emotional dilemma. "Clothes!"

The twin expression that the couple on the couch made reflected a complete satisfaction. They had manipulated him do what they wanted him to do.

 _Damn you…_ The cook thought.

Zoro breathed relieved.

Sanji took his pants off, leaving him only in his underwear, just like the moss man.

The blonde took his turn spinning the bottle. "Nami-swan…!"

"Dare. I'm definitely won't be choosing kiss ever again." She answered with a serious tone. "It's way too traumatic."

"Very well, give me a lap dance."

"Whaaaat?!" Everybody said at the same time.

"That's not fair! Pick other thing!" Nami was terrified.

"Oh yes, it's fair." The blonde grinned cheekily. "What isn't fair is kisses, but nobody said nothing about lap dances."

"I hate you Sanji." Nami stood up.

 _Is she going to do it?!_ The cook and the green-haired man thought.

 _It can still be the best day of my life, after all…_ Sanji laughed to himself and laid back lightly, supporting himself with his elbows on the floor, so he could have a better look at the redhead.

Zoro stood up as soon as she started to move her hips, and went to the bathroom. He didn't want to be there; he felt he was going to get jealous or something like that if he stayed. How he hated Nami!

No one stood on his way. The blonde was too lost on the redhead moves and trying to contain a nosebleed to care.

* * *

 _That stupid cook_. He walked down the hall towards the bathroom. _Do I really like him?_ _This is weird…_ He reached the bathroom, closed the door behind him and stood in front of the mirror over the sink. _But when he touched me… looking at me that way…_ He washed his face with cold water, trying to clear his thoughts. _And then he kissed me… fuck I got goosebumps all over!_ He sat on the toilet seat and put his head between his knees with his hands on top of it, trying to think clearly.

The blonde ignored the fact that Zoro went off the scene. He ran his gaze over Nami's figure. He started to look at her from top to bottom. When he reached the ankles, he turned his head a little unconsciously, and realized that he had been caressing Zoro's shirt for a while. Moreover, he hadn't moved his hand from it since he sat down. Then he realized that the owner of said shirt wasn't there. _Where's… Zoro?_ He wasn't paying attention to the tantalizing redhead anymore.

He looked at Robin, and she made a gesture with her head, indicating where the missing mosshead was at.

"It's enough, Nami-san" Sanji got up and went down the dark hall. He knew where he was in, because it was the door was the only one where the light could be seen from the little space under it.

Sanji knocked on the door.

"Who's it?" Zoro answered in a low voice, without moving.

"Little red riding hood. I'm bringing you cupcakes" Sanji answered from outside, while he rested his arm on the door.

"Go away."

"Why do you have to be so annoying? Open the door. Unless you're taking a shit, in that case I'll go."

"I'm not taking a shit," Zoro answered getting angrier. "but I won't open the door."

"Well, then I'll open it." Sanji said and opened the door. "May I remind you that no room in this house has a lock… you know, because Ace falls asleep anywhere… I guess Garp doesn't want him drowning on the shower because of any sudden narcoleptic attack" He closed the door behind him.

"I forgot…" Zoro was still in the same place, unmoving.

"Oi…" the blonde crouched in front of him, what left him squatting in front of the other man. "Are you feeling ok? Has the alcohol made you sick?"

"Yeah… that must be it…"

"If you like I can take you home. We live close by, Marimo"

"And your redhead?" the green-haired man answered in a mock tone, raising his head to look at Sanji.

"Honestly… I feel less attracted to her than I thought… and that's very odd. Do you think I should worry?" Sanji was looking to his side.

"Yeah, you should go to the hospital" Zoro laughed. Those words, even if they were simple, held some hope in them. "Let's go back to the living room, I think that harpy is not finished with me yet" They both got out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah… what happens is that you want me to kiss you again." _WHY DID I SAY THAT?! I'm such a shithead!_ Sanji went still.

Zoro, who was some steps ahead from him, turned back and looked at him with some surprise, because he didn't know what to say to that.

"Dart brow"

It was the only thing he could articulate.

Sanji almost went running into the living room, escaping from that uncomfortable situation.

"We're here!" the blonde yelled, sitting on his seat, and putting his hand back again on Zoro's shirt without realizing.

"What were you doing?" Brook asked with curiosity.

"I wanted to pee, and this moss head was taking a shit… you might shit plankton, eh, Marimo?!" Sanji was an expert in bothering the other man.

"Shut up, idiot"

"Well, let's keep going." Nami spun the bottle. "Roronoa Zoro… we meet again… hehehe" the redhead was at the top of evilness at the moment. Thinking in a thousand plus things that she could impose on Zoro with a dare.

"Kiss" he answered dryly.

"What?!" they all yelled at the same time.

"Well, I must say I didn't expected this plot twist" the redhead answered.

"Zoro-san, I know you're doing it because of me. I'm irresistible, I know" Brook mock-flirted while he squirmed sensually on the puff, looking for a convoluted but comfortable position.

Robin and Franky had a Machiavellian smirk plastered on their faces. And so Nami spun the bottle once again. "Sanji-kun." they all laughed. They were expecting for the blond to be picked. If there was any god, he didn't like Zoro very much.

Or did he?

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other, feeling the tension from before float between them.

"Come on, Marimo, make it quick, like shots…" Sanji was serious, but seemed nervous at the same time.

 _He was acting so normal before… he gave me a peck as if it were nothing, but now look at him… he'll start trembling at any moment…_ Zoro thought.

"You already had a peck, so…" Nami was starting to have a nose bleed again. Her expression was a mix between perversion, evilness and something indescribable.

"With tongue!" Robin said, showing more vitality in that moment than in all the time since she met them until now. The beast had awakened.

"Robin…?" Brook and Franky said with gazes filled with confusion.

"O-Oi… no tongue" Sanji was utterly red, so much that he was starting to look like a lobster.

"Sanji-san is blushing!" Brook sang.

"It's not that!" Sanji yelled defensively.

"Sanji-san is red!" Brook kept singing so he could keep bothering the blonde.

"Come on, Sanji-kun, it's an innocent game..." The redhead answered as she wet her lips with her tongue as a snake that just trapped its prey.

The cook didn't know where to hide. Zoro's voice came to him like a bucket full of cold water "Ero-cook" To take him from his nightmare, and get him into another one. "If you prefer, you can get naked…"

"No!" _Fucking shit!_ "Come on, kiss me!"

"You look like you just got off a soap opera!" Brook yelled and Franky threw his head back laughing, which made both girls laugh.

"Okay" Zoro complied. Everybody was laughing and talking, but Sanji was incapable of hearing any of it. Safer for his own heartbeat and his quick breaths. Zoro was coming closer to him ever so slowly that made Sanji want to explode.

And so, their lips came together. The blonde felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest. Meanwhile, Zoro felt as if he was close to having a stroke. He didn't know where this courage came from.

Sanji opened his lips slightly to let Zoro's tongue in; an invitation which the latter didn't take long to accept.

They melted together in that kiss. Both tongues exploring each other mouths profusely. Licking and biting each other's lips with no control whatsoever.

At some point of the kiss, Sanji had grabbed Zoro by his nape without realizing, and the latter grabbed the blonde by the waist, coming even closer to him. The kiss was turning more and more intense as time went by.

The commotion died down, but they didn't notice. Everybody was staring at them stunned. No one expected it to last so long, and for it to be like… that.

"Franky, record this with your phone, I think Usopp may want to see this tomorrow…" Brook whispered.

* * *

Constructive criticism and nice reviews are most welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

I wanna thank my betas "Cannibal-hymn" and "Yoshiblack16" for helping me with the translation.

* * *

The house phone started to ring, breaking the moment. Sanji and Zoro pulled apart instantly. Everybody was somehow off. It all went so fast and nobody knew what to say. The phone kept ringing breaking the sepulchral silence that drowned the room.

Neither Sanji or Zoro knew what to do, they couldn't even look at each other in the eye. They were in shock.

Franky carefully put his phone away, after taping the whole scene, without taking his attention off them. Neither of them knew they've been recorded.

"I think someone should answer" Robin whispered as she let out a giggle.

Nami got up fast and reached for the phone on top of a coffee table. "Hello?" She answered.

"Oh, Ace! Is everything ok?"

The rest of the people in the room could hear a distorted voice coming from the phone. Although they couldn't understand what the person was saying, they were able to get the gist of it according to Nami's answers.

The redhead laughed out of the sudden. "I'm sorry Ace, I knew we could've told you but hahaha… well, at least you liked it"

All the people on the living room suddenly blushed. Especially Sanji and Zoro who were already red. "Come on! Don't pretend like you didn't like it, you know you did!" She laughed. "Here? Everything's fine, yes. Luffy fell asleep a while ago. We're having too much fun." She laughed and directed a smirk towards the people on the room "But it's getting late, so we'll be leaving soon." Ace said something, but everybody was still unable to make out what he was saying. "Well, come on, have a good rest of your night… haha. Good night, fire crotch." And she hung up, but before she did everybody could hear the various insults and yelling from the freckled man, directed to the redhead.

She came back to her seat. "Well, do we keep playing?" she said with total normalcy, trying to hide her perversion. Everybody looked at her with their mouths hanging open; they didn't know what to do.

"Nami-san…" Brook started to say. "It seems you won't leave this room until I kiss you, right? Very well, I'll make the effort. I'll sacrifice myself for your wishes, let me see your panties"

"Get away from me!"

"Well, I don't see anything wrong in keep going for a while more" the black haired woman answered, and added an unnerving giggle.

"Oi guys, say something!" Franky yelled at Zoro and the Sanji. Both of them pulled themselves together, after letting their brains off and staring at nothing like idiots.

"I'm… kind of tired… I think I'm going home already" Zoro answered.

"Yeah… then me too" Sanji added. No one object to what they said. It seemed that everybody was still in some kind of shock, and decided that leaving them alone was the best course of action.

Everyone accepted and decided on going to their own homes as well. Something really big had just happened.

* * *

Everybody started to get dressed. When Zoro just had his shirt left, he went for it and saw that Sanji still had his hand over it. He couldn't avoid the blush that roused on his cheeks. He didn't want to exchange any words with the blonde but he needed to grab it, so he made it look as if he was doing something else, wanting for the cook to move to reach some of his own clothes. Sanji didn't move though, so Zoro had to pull the fabric lightly. After many covert pulls, he had the most of the shirt on his grasp; he only needed one extra pull. Sanji didn't seem to realize what he was doing as he was talking with everybody else. With the last pull he felt the shirt moving and turned with a jolt and found himself just a few centimeters apart from Zoro's face. For a millisecond they stood frozen as their gazes met, but they accomplished to react on time.

The green-haired man stood up and put on his shirt with normalcy. The rest of people limited themselves to pick up the cans, dishes and garbage from the party.

 _This is getting weirder and weirder; if we don't act normal… everybody will start thinking that something's going on… but what else could they think?! It's normal… even I'm starting to think like that… shit._ "Oi, Marimo, help us pick up the trash, you're the one who drank more than anybody else!"

 _This is good. He said something, it's a good sign. Forget about what just happened, even if you don't want to._ "Tsk… I'll pick up my trash, you sweep all the ashes from your cigarettes" _It's what's best for both of us, I guess._

"Damn marimo…" he was calling him names because that helped to bring some normalcy back, even if the environment was tense at the moment and everyone could sense it.

They soon finished picking up everything, and left Luffy's house. Once outside, rain started to fall. It was just a drizzle, but enough for them to hurry their step since no one had brought an umbrella. It must have been 3 in the morning, there was no one on the street, not even cabs. It wasn't a very busy zone.

"Shit… I wanted to grab a taxi… now what do I do?" Franky mumbled.

"Now why would you grab a taxi?" Robin answered.

"Oh, well I don't know, to go home?" the blue-haired man answered with a smirk.

"That's absurd, you're sleeping with me tonight" the dark haired woman answered. Franky fell went silent and blushed. She winked at him, grabbed his hand and took him to her car. "See you tomorrow guys!" They both yelled as they went away, and the rest nodded in acknowledgment.

"Franky-san… is a lucky man" said Brook, without taking his gaze away from them.

"Why're you always wearing that mask? It's terrifying… in fact, I think I've never seen your face!" said Nami indignantly.

"Because it's mysterious and I like it. I could take it off, but you know the price. Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Don't laugh that loud, it's late! We'll wake the people sleeping in their homes" The blonde whispered.

Everyone was walking fast on those dark streets, illuminated only by the streetlights, badly distributed along the road. The rain was getting harder little by little. The effects of alcohol had disappeared a few hours ago, so they were able to drive. They would have come back walking otherwise.

"You parked your car pretty far" Zoro said suddenly.

"No, you got lost so we parked a couple of streets down, instead of in front of Luffy's house" everybody but Zoro laughed. "I'm coming back with you, so let me drive, I would like to reach home before noon" They laughed again.

Zoro didn't like being the center of the cook's mocking, but at least they were talking. A sign that they were getting back to normal. It was nice but somehow fake. Nami reached her car, which wasn't so far away from the rest and said goodbye to them. "Good night Sanji-kun" she gave two kisses, one in each cheek. "Good night, Brook," she stood there gazing at him. "If you don't take off your mask I can't kiss you goodbye.

"It isn't necessary Nami-san…" the masked man grabbed her hand, and made a gesture of kissing it without taking off his mask "Good night."

Nami nodded kindly. "Good night, Zoro." She gave him two kisses as well. "Don't get mad, I'll give your katana back as soon as I can." She smiled at him. Zoro pulled a face as if he was sulking which he would deny if asked. He was incapable of really being mad at his friend and he knew she'd give his priced katana back. _So… why did I accept her blackmailing? Was it an excuse… did I really wanted to play…?_

The redhead left the group and went to her fancy car. The guys kept walking down the deserted and wet streets. Some moments later, they reached Brook's car.

"Wow, this is a great car!" Sanji was truly surprised. It was a black classic Bentley.

"Thank you, Sanji-san. It was from my grandfather, he left it to me after he died."

"It's nice" Zoro complied.

"Well, good night. Have a good rest guys" he hugged each one of them and got into his car.

Zoro and Sanji kept walking. The rain was starting to get heavier and they were getting soaked. The atmosphere between them which was usually hostile was gelid now. Normally the bickering between them was shallow, as they considered each other friends and cared for one another.

Neither of them could bear to look at the other now. They had no idea what to say. At the party everything went by so fast. They were playing, making a fool of each other like what it was: a game. Just like always, but that last kiss was real.

 _I gave him that "innocent peck" to show him I got bigger balls than his… but…_ Sanji went over the events earlier in his head.

 _I just threw myself into it… I behaved that way to win against him. He's always teasing me. He believes he's stronger than me, and he isn't._ Zoro rationalized.

"I'm definitely stronger" the green-haired man said out loud. He didn't realized he said it out loud until it was too late, his brain betrayed him. He stood frozen.

"What?" Sanji halted.

"Nothing" Zoro kept walking, hoping Sanji would drop the subject.

"Nothing my ass! You think you're stronger than me, idiot?! Why did you say that?!" The green-haired stopped a few meters away from the blonde, finally noticing that he wasn't following anymore.

"I was just thinking and my brain just went on and made me said it out loud" he made a pause, during which Sanji didn't piped in. "And yes, I'm stronger than you" Zoro added as an afterthought then turned his back to the blonde.

 _What the fuck?! Do I want to fight him so badly?! I knew what was going to happen if I said that!_ Zoro fretted internally.

"So you think you're stronger than me?!" Sanji kicked him so hard he ended smashed up against a nearby wall. There wasn't any light in that part of the street, so they stayed submerged in darkness and silence. Then, most certainly bragging about his flexibility, he lifted his leg leaving it against a piece of the wall right next to Zoro's head. He lit a cigarette and watched his opponent frozen in place. "You have something to say now, Moss Head?" He came a little closer to him, threateningly. Clearly forgetting that no long ago, they had kissed and he had felt something. Zoro limited himself to stare in silence, and that angered him more. He couldn't meet the green-haired man's gaze, but could feel it on him. The rain fell over them, making Sanji's fringe stick to his face.

All of a sudden, a car stopped in front of them and the lights from the car focused on them, blinding them momentarily. "Haven't you had enough?! Go to a motel! Yohohohoho!"

Sanji turned without taking his leg off its spot. It wasn't hard for him to identify the man. His voice and his laugh were unique. "Brook! We aren't doing anything like that!" his mind finally recalling what happened at the party making him flush. "Go away! What the fuck are you still doing here?!"

"I was passing by" Brook answered not very convincing.

"You were following us?!" Zoro yelled all of a sudden.

"Just a little bit!" He answered from his car. "I was curious!"

"You fucking voyeur! Go away, we were fighting! Nothing else!" Sanji yelled.

 _This pose… isn't the most adequate for these circumstances…_ His mind provided.

"So irascible, Sanji-san!" Brook answered. "Zoro-san doesn't seem to be fighting!"

 _The truth is…_ Sanji looked at Zoro. He wasn't defending himself at all. The man before him was literally at bay between his leg and the wall, without resistance. He hadn't even insulted him. _What the hell…_

All of a sudden Zoro moved Sanji's leg but not in a harsh way. "Brook, go away." His expression serious, but calm. It terrified Brook, who went off driving as quickly as he could and at a random direction just to escape from the green-haired man. "One of these days he'll kill himself with that car. It's hard to believe he's the oldest." He kept walking towards the car that wasn't far from where they were and Sanji followed him confused.

They reached Zoro's car, Sanji tried to get on the driver's side but Zoro gave him a cold glare and all of a sudden he was riding shotgun and getting home five hours later didn't seem like such a bad idea. In any other circumstances he'd have challenged the marimo for the seat but right now, he didn't felt capable of doing so. He felt vulnerable and didn't know why, or he didn't want to acknowledge it.

They didn't exchange any words during the whole ride. Sanji was looking through the window, watching the drops of water slide down the window like teardrops. They were now on a transited part of the city which was better illuminated. Many bars still open with sign boards that blinded him. These lights were distorted because of the patterns that were drawn on the window by the trail of the water drops.

Zoro parked in front of the blond's house.

"Good night, Sanji." The man didn't even look at Sanji when he said that.

Sanji looked at Zoro for while.

 _He called me Sanji… he always calls me names_. He unfastened his seatbelt in a daze. He moved slowly, waiting for the green-haired man to stop him at any moment. _This is absurd, fuck him._ He thought arrogantly, but it hurt. "Goodnight, Zoro". He got off the car, slamming the door but not so hard. Just to make sure it was closed properly. He heard how Zoro turned the engine back on.

 _Well, it's done. Tomorrow is a new day, none of us will talk about this and we'll keep going as always_. He kept walking. _Not even_ _ **I**_ _believe that_. He brushed his blond strands to the back. _Yes, ok I could have said something myself. But he was the one who kissed me. He was the one supposed to do it, not me!_ Sanji knew he was looking for excuses to justify his behavior. He went to his apartment without turning back, lost in his thoughts. He let the rain soak him completely since it had no use taking cover now.

He opened the door without turning on the lights in his apartment and left the key in the ashtray by the door. He took off his jacket and put it in the washer.

Then someone knocked at the door. Pounding it as if whoever who was doing it was in hurry.

* * *

 **(Zoro's POV)**

"I'm definitely stronger." I said. It was a mistake, I wasn't planning on saying it out loud, it simply slipped of my mouth. Being drunk isn't an excuse anymore. It already had been awhile since we left the party. Add the cold rain to that and I knew was sober enough by now.

"What?" Sanji stopped walking.

"Nothing" I answered. I just wanted to drop the subject, but I knew he wouldn't do it.

"Nothing my ass! You think you're stronger than me, idiot?! Why did you say that?!" Sanji was mad, so I stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"I was just thinking and my brain just went on and made me said it out loud." I made a pause during which we both stayed in silence. Sanji seemed to have calmed down so I continued. "And yes, I'm stronger than you." I don't know why I said it, but I did it knowing perfectly well that I was provoking him by doing so.

"So you think you're stronger than me?!" Sanji kicked me and pressed me up against a nearby wall. He lifted his leg and put it right next to my head, and lit a cigarette. I don't know why I didn't defend myself. I didn't felt like it, I guess.

"You have something to say now, Moss Head?" He came closer to me. Threatening and that somehow aroused me. Fuck, it was just a while ago that we were kissing and what a kiss. We had eaten each other's mouths like bitches in heat, and he seemed to have forgotten that. I didn't say nor did anything. I just looked at him or at least I tried. We were in a dark alley but I noticed his breath quickened and I knew how he was standing. I could only think about reaching out and make him come closer to me. Hell, even his… you know... was close to me. Avoiding those kind of thoughts was useless the moment. I liked Sanji, I wanted him. It was weird, very weird. Yet I couldn't do anything about it.

All of a sudden, car lights focused on us and I couldn't see who it was because the light blinded me.

I didn't take long to find out who it was though.

"Haven't you had enough?! Go to a motel! Yohohohoho!"

Sanji turned, without taking his leg off its spot. "Brook! We aren't doing anything like that! Go away! What the fuck are you still doing here?!"

"I was passing by" Brook answered, not very convincing.

"You were following us?!" I yelled at him.

"Just a Little bit!" he answered from his car. "I was curious!"

"You fucking voyeur! Go away, we were fighting! Nothing else!" Sanji yelled.

Fighting… right… If he knew what was going through my head at the moment…

"So irascible, Sanji-san!" Brook answered "Zoro-san doesn't seem to be fighting!"

Sanji looked at me confused and surprised. Did he just realized that I wasn't defending myself? What an idiot.

I moved Sanji's leg. "Brook, go away." I managed to scare the man and off he went, driving fast down the street just to get away from me. I'm menacing, I know that. "One of these days he'll kill himself with that car. It's hard to believe he's the oldest." I kept walking towards the car, and Sanji didn't take long to follow my steps.

When we reached the car, Sanji thought of driving but I denied him the position by glaring at him to what he gave no objection. We kept silent during the ride. I didn't know what to say and he didn't seem to know either so he limited himself to look outside the window. Tsk…

I wasn't driving under the effects of alcohol but I hoped I wouldn't be stopped by the cops.

I parked in front of his building. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to… but… fuck.

"Good night, Sanji." I didn't even look at him when I said that. What's wrong with me…? I… don't want to leave things like this…

Sanji looked at me for a while. I thought that he would bite an answer, or maybe try to talk about what happened. I just hoped for it not to be the case. It would have been easier if it was me who started the conversation but, how? We've been friends for years. We fight. We enjoy arguing but we're friends. He's a womanizer and I… well, I go my own pace. I've just dated one girl in my life… How was it possible that something could happen between us? It was impossible… Even if I thought I was attracted to a man for the first time… Even if that kiss had been better than any that Tashigi ever gave me years ago… He would never acknowledge that. He's too prideful. Tsk…

Sanji took off his seat belt and I felt my hopes fading away. His movements were slow getting off the car.

"Good night, Zoro" He said and he left the car banging the door.

Ok, well. It's done. It's over. We'll let it be. It's been something that just happened and that's it. Everybody else will let it go if they see us do the same. I started the car again while my mind drifted away.

No. I refuse to let it go like this! I'm going to speak with him.

I got out of my car and ran up to his apartment. I was soaking myself with the rain. We both had left the car completely wet.

Once in front apartment his door, I doubted but I knew I had to do it. I needed to see him so I banged my fist against the door impatiently.

 **(End of Zoro's POV)**

* * *

 _It's almost 4 in the morning… who…?_ He stepped forward. _It can't be… can it…?!_ A shy smile appeared on the blonde's face as he ran to the door. Before he opened it, he took a deep breath and tried to erase the smile off his face.

He opened it.

"Marimo?!" He tried to placate his happiness. He tried to play it cool by acting surprised but he was a bad liar. He could hide his smile on his lips, but he couldn't do the same for the one in his eyes.

"Cook…" The mosshead said on a low tone. Sanji noticed him panting as the man looked at him. "I… "

The blonde, without thinking about what he was doing; grabbed his shirt and got Zoro inside his place with a hard pull and gave him a deep kiss. With his eyes closed, he locked the door quickly and pushed the green-haired man, who wasn't putting any resistance, against it. He was letting himself be manhandled.

As they kissed, Zoro started to caress the blonde's waist and back of the cook over his clothes while Sanji deepened the kiss by letting his tongue in the other's mouth, pressing him harder against the door.

Zoro broke the kiss with all the self-control he managed to muster. The blond kept kissing his cheek and his neck to get back to his mouth later. "S-Sanji… I think that…" He tried to speak between kisses. "I think we should… talk about this…" He said without any conviction in his voice.

"Yeah… we should…" He answered at intervals between each kiss.

They managed to stop kissing but only separated just some centimeters away from each other. Once they recovered their breath, they looked at each other intently.

One of them had to start the conversation but instead, they botch collided again, with more force than before. Tasting each other.

 _I can't believe this is happening, but thank God!_ The blonde thought.

Zoro unbuttoned Sanji's shirt while he kissed his neck with contained lust.

The blond kissed his while he rubbed his hand against the already hard cock of the swordsman over his pants.

The cook drew a line from the collarbone to the earlobe of the green-haired swordsman with his tongue and nipped at it. Sanji kissed him again, this time pulling him even closer by the nape, while the Zoro caressed his cheek.

 _This gesture… fuck, it's so tender…_ Sanji thought as he nipped Zoro's lower lip.

 _He's so soft, I want to kiss his whole body._ Zoro thought as he grabbed the blond's ass.

Neither of them talked, but in their minds thousands of erotic thoughts knitted together. They couldn't waste time talking, not when it was close to dawn. The frightening dawn. Night was their ally, it made them feel protected. They could be themselves without the fear of being judged. Darkness made things simpler. Nevertheless, the day symbolized facing what was happening. Talk it through it and try to express feelings with words. A thing that didn't make sense for them. Feelings make sense because they are inexplicable, they are sensations.

They didn't want that moment to come. They just wanted to enjoy each other's presence.

Zoro lifted Sanji up and the latter hugged him with his legs. "Bedroom." he said as he left his lips for a moment to say so. He wasn't asking if they could though.

"Second room to the left." The blond answered as he bit his neck. Sanji understood.

The green-haired man started to walk towards the room.

Sanji couldn't avoid laughing. "Lost moss, it's not there! You got lost again!"

"Shut up!" He said as he blushed even more than he already had. "Guide me"

Sanji took him to the room with signs, and once there Zoro threw him on the bed as if he was a sack. He took his shirt off and straddled the blonde.

Sanji's hands roamed the muscular torso of his lover, while he kissed him passionately. The blond freed himself of his bothersome shirt and threw towards a corner of the room.

The green-haired man caressed him with a hand and grabbed his hair making him come closer, while the other palmed his friend's cock over his clothes. It didn't take long to get rid of the blonde's pants. Zoro was desperate to have him naked under him. He got rid of his own clothes as well and of the Sanji's underwear. He started to kiss his powerful legs, focusing on his inner thighs.

Sanji was feeling very hot, he was too aroused; his cock was so hard that it rubbed against his abdomen, so he started stroking himself.

Zoro grabbed his hand and put it to the side. "Don't, you'll have to wait" He said as he smiled wantonly.

 _Dammit…_ The blonde cursed internally...

Little by little, Zoro started to travel down his body until he reached his companion's cock, who was watching him intently, begging for release. Zoro couldn't deny his silent proposal. He took Sanji's cock inside his mouth and started to lick and suck the shaft. He tightened his hand around it. He started to lick the head and draw circles with his tongue, making pressure in the center. The blonde grabbed his hair.

Zoro kept running his mouth down his length and started bobbing his head up and down. Sanji's hips moved in sync. The blond tried to avoid looking at him while Zoro was at it. It would be a too erotic sight for him and he would cum before he should, but it got to a point where he could not do so any longer. He looked down and saw how his length disappeared completely inside the mouth of his lover while he touched himself. Sanji could hear him moaning and gasping. It was too much for him.

"Move… I'm going to…!" Sanji tried to remove him before he came in his mouth, but Zoro resisted and he couldn't hold it any longer.

"I'm sorry.

Zoro came closer to his face, licking his lips "Don't be sorry… I wanted that" He threw himself over him again and kissed him.

 _I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow… Fuck, this is… incredible_. The green-haired man thought.

They both stood on their knees on the bed, facing one another while they kissed and masturbating each other.

 _If we're going to do it… who'll top?_ Sanji thought _That seems painful! He won't want to… but neither do I! I want to fuck him!_

 _I want to fuck him hard… but, if he doesn't want that? If he wants to do the fucking? With how vain and prideful he is…_ Zoro thought.

 _How will it feel to fuck Zoro…? Shit, just thinking about it…_

Zoro stopped the kiss and looked at him gasping, recovering his breath. "Who'll top?" At last one made the million dollar question.

"Me." Sanji declared without a trace of doubt in his voice.

"No, me"

"No, me!"

"I said that it would be me!"

"Shut up, it'll be me!"

"Try it if you can!"

Before such provocation, Sanji threw himself over him and started to kiss him while Zoro 'resisted'. He took his fingers over Zoro's mouth, but he refused to lick them.

"Very well, I'll do it myself" Sanji soaked his fingers with his saliva, and then, started caressing his lover's entry with them. He introduced the first digit, and Zoro complained, but some seconds later he put a second and third digit in. Zoro moaned under him, it was a perfect sight. This moss head mastodon, under his will. He kissed him again and his partner held onto his back as he put his cock in him.

Zoro screamed, it seemed to be pretty painful. It was then that Sanji thanked it wasn't him the one in that situation. In the end, he was in and a tremble ran over their bodies.

 _Fuck, it's so tight…_ "Fuck, marimo…"

"Shut up! …and wait a while…" he answered.

They both stayed that way for a couple of minutes just kissing each other. When Zoro got used to the intrusion, the blonde started to move.

Zoro wasn't moaning with pain any longer, he moaned with pleasure and that aroused the blonde even more. He moved inside of the other man and stroked his erection. A few thrusts later, Sanji felt himself nearing completion and increased his speed. He thrusted frantically, while the other panted and moaned. Asking for more and more.

"Oh my god…!" The blonde cried.

Zoro bit his lip, and his expression made the entirety of cook's self-control disappear.

They didn't take long to cum. Sanji laid on top of Zoro, exhausted, leaving a trail of soft kisses on his neck.

"… Was… was it good?" the blonde asked while he recovered his breath.

"Fuck…" Was the only thing the Zoro was able to say.

Sanji felt curious. _Ok… it hurt him in the beginning… but… then…_ "Tsk!" He got up from Zoro's chest, who had already regained his breath and put himself on all fours besides him. He introduced his fingers on his own mouth and licked them, to later introduce them down his own ass.

Zoro looked the scene, paralyzed.

D _oes he… want me to…? It's on._

"Careful…" Sanji mumbled.

"As careful as I can…" Zoro kissed his slender back and caressed his chest, as he rubbed the entrance of the other with the tip of his cock. Little by little he started to put it in, as the other drowned his complains, tightening his jaw. Once inside, he waited for his lover to be ready, and then, started to move.

Sanji moaned under him. His slender and pale body trembled each time he grazed his weak spot.

"…F-Faster, stupid marimo…"

Zoro increased the pace of his thrusts making Sanji pant quicker each time, coming closer to his climax.

Sanji fell over the bed, feeling the intensity of his orgasm. Zoro slipped out of the blond man in a careful manner and fell to his side. They both cuddled and kissed tenderly. Then rested in silence.

* * *

The blonde sat to grab his cigarette pack and the lighter by the night stand. He lighted a cigarette and fell again by his companion's side. They both looked at the ceiling and but said nothing. Dawn had started to show through the curtains, the day was coming. Bringing with it the prospect of taking responsibility over their acts.

After some drags in silence…

 _Come on, ask_. "Oi… Oi, marimo…"

"What?" _Now we must face what we did… Tsk._

"What do we do now? What was this?" _Good question._

"I don't know… What do you want it to be?" _It's all so complicated._

He took a long drag from his cigarette. "I don't know…" he sighed.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence, during which their minds shuffled through thousands of possible solutions or options from the situation they were in.

 _I like him… he's attractive, we're friends, this is new for me, but it's done… I don't know…_ The blonde thought.

 _It was good… I liked it. I don't regret it. But he… won't want anybody to know about it, for sure._ Zoro thought.

 _Plus… the others… would they accept this? The guys would laugh… and the girls… Robin-chwan is a fucking fujoshi… WAIT! I went from being head over heels for Nami-swan to fuck and be head over heels for the marimo?! Oh my god …and I don't regret it. What the hell!_ Sanji laughed to himself in silence.

 _He won't give up to Nami and or all women for a dick… for MY dick… what am I thinking?_ Zoro thought sadly. _I guess it was a onetime thing… well, I'll have to train in order to look at his face and not think about all the things we just did…_ he smiled to himself. _Impossible._

 _I guess he was trying to say he wanted to start a relationship… an homosexual relationship… with the marimo… it seems to be a joke._ He laughed to himself again. _To really do this… to have dates… man, we're friends, so we would have a great time, and the sex… unsurpassable, that's a fact._ _Fucking marimo, he turned me gay! I'm too ashamed to propose this to him though_.

 _Come On, Zoro, grow a pair… if he says no, you say that ok, it's fine… or you give him some stupid excuse like… you thought he wanted to ask the same thing… yeah, that's it. Come on, just say it_. "I… "

Sanji's eyes widen. _He's going to say something, come on, for god's sake… I hope it's something good_. He looked at him.

 _Now I'll finish the sentence._ "…If you want to, I'm ready for it… to be something serious…"

Just as Zoro finished to speak, Sanji threw himself at him. _Yes! Stupid marimo, was it that hard?!_ He thought but limited himself to say, "Well, we could give it a try…" diverting his gaze.

Zoro grabbed his face with a cocky smirk and made him look at him. Once their eyes found each other, the blonde couldn't avoid smiling.

"You're an asshole" Then he kissed him.

* * *

Constructive criticism and nice reviews are most welcomed!


End file.
